


The Big Payback

by Trash_Queen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Origin Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Queen/pseuds/Trash_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge!<br/>I'm mad</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Payback

**Author's Note:**

> a short/rlly self-indulgent wrestling au also i know next to nothing abt wrestling especially japanese wrestling,but im gonna try (this doesnt even talk about actual wrestling a lot its just gimmicks n stuff anyways)  
> Also an origin story b/c i need it,so ssooooooo bad

Two weeks ago, Zack had gotten knocked out of the ring by the biggest P.o.S he'd ever seen. He'd slipped up and let the guy DDT him- Shooting Star DDT him, actually, which lent a little more of a humiliating sting to the whole thing- into next week, practically. He was seeing stars the rest of the night.

The next two weeks were full of half-assed matches against guys he had left behind ages ago, either in strength or skill, and pleading and bargaining with Sagara, the seediest owner ever, who talked about his roster like it was a science experiment to see who would last the longest, for _tonight-_ a two-against-one match, against Kumon Kaito, Mr. Shooting Star DDT, tag teaming with someone else he had never wrestled. And it was a one-time offer, take it or leave it.

He left Sagara's office after grudgingly agreeing. If he wanted a two-against-one match, fine. Zack would get even either way. He wasn't around for the announcement out in the ring at the beginning of the night- _A last-minute change in our main event, a two-on-one match._ Two matches later, it was his turn.

He walked out to Kaito looked as arrogant as he had last time, leaning against the ropes looking uninterested and probably underestimating him. His tag team partner was perched up on the turnbuckle. They were smaller than them both, and he and Kaito weren't big- pretty average, taller more than anything. Their name was Peco; Zack threw them out of the ring first.

The match ended up being a disaster for him. Kaito and Peco were a good team, and even after he tossed Peco over the ropes, they rebounded faster than he had expected. Either way, he had gotten beaten- laid out, again, with another Shooting Star DDT. Maybe it was this guys signature move. He rolled into the corner opposite him after the referee's count, catching his breath and trying to hear what Sagara was saying through the intercom to the spectators. His head was still spinning, but he managed to catch the phrases 'trios match' and 'first trios team'. He could see Kaito and Peco over in their corner, sporting bruises and indignant, angry expressions. 

Zack couldn't fucking believe this.

He was going to be on a trios team.

With the two of _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> bip boop das the end!!!  
> all about ddt's:  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DDT_(professional_wrestling)#Shooting_star_DDT


End file.
